Situations can arise in a communications network when it is desired that objects, such as data, multimedia, and so forth, be transferred from a plurality of calculators to a single computer or calculator or from the single device to the plurality of calculators. An example of such a communications network can be seen in a classroom situation, wherein a single calculator (which can be used by an instructor) is connected to a plurality of calculators (which can be used by students). The instructor can distribute information (in the form of data, multimedia, and so on) to the students or the students can submit information to the instructor.
In a situation when the single calculator, i.e. the instructor's calculator, desires objects from the plurality of calculators, the single calculator can transmit an invitation to each of the plurality of calculators and request that the objects be provided. The invitation may include a specified name(s) that should be applied to the object(s). For example, in the instructor/student environment, the invitation may include a recommended name for the object, such as “Student_Name—Object_Name,” “Homework—Friday—Week 3,” or “Journal Entries—Week 4,” and so forth, as well as contain instructions on how to proceed. The specification of the name for the object can help simplify the handling and organization of the object when they are received at the single calculator. In addition to being used to request the transmission of an object, the invitation can also be used to provide the object to the plurality of calculators. For example, in the instructor/student environment, the invitation can include the object necessary for an assignment or for an examination. Note that the term object may be used in both the singular and plural sense.
Another technique can involve the use of a message that is provided to each of the plurality of calculators and can contain information regarding a desired location where to store the requested object or where to obtain the object. This technique can be referred to as a ‘file server’ technique since a location (typically on a server of some type) is specified (by the message) for use as either a storage location or a server location for the object. The recipients of the message can then navigate to the specified location and retrieve the object or place its own object.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that when there is a response to the invitation by the plurality of calculators, a situation may be created wherein there is insufficient network bandwidth to support the transfer of the object. This can especially be a problem in wireless communications networks where network bandwidth can be limited. The insufficient network bandwidth can lead to a significantly degraded performance that can substantially delay the transfer of the object.
A second disadvantage of the prior art is that it is possible that the users assign a name to the object that is different from the recommended name. This inconsistent naming can make it difficult to organize the multiple objects received from the users.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is that the users can produce a wide variety of object types in response to an invitation. For example, in the instructor/student environment, one student may produce a simple text file while another may produce a complex multimedia presentation consisting of many files in response to the same assignment. This can lead to further difficulty in the organization of the multiple objects received from the users as well as increasing the potential for the instructor to misplace files.
An additional disadvantage of the prior art is that the file server solution can lead to difficulties for the users when they need to navigate through potentially complex file structures to locate the object that they are to retrieve or to find locations where they are to place the object. This can lead to the object being placed in incorrect locations and/or the inability to locate the object.